Corazón de nieve
by Sango-Chan7
Summary: Capitulo 6:kagome no quiere otro problema mas,naraku empiesa a sentir algo por sango kikyo CELOSA DE SANGO? , miroku cuida a sango como hueso santo XDD kaouga descorazonado con ayame y ayeme sufre mucho por el ya cresieron tienen 15 y tendran que aprende
1. Llegada

**N.A:** Bueno este fics es creado por yo ,pero si no les agrada pues no lo continuo u.u esa es decisión de ustedes ,en este fics están las parejas mirxsan e inuxkag o inuxkag mirxsan jejejeje.

**Corazón de nieve**

Llovía y el día era de una nubla muy espesa una señora tenia tomada de la mano a una niña que no podía ir al mismo paso que la señora ya que ella iba muy rápido y ella solo con cinco años no alcanzaba a poder alcanzarla solo intentaba lo que sus pies les dieran.

A la niña castaña, que paresia tener alrededor de unos cinco años le dolía la muñeca de su mano ,ya que la señora que la lleva iba demasiado rápido; la señora en cambio iba muy tapada ropas color oscuros como el café , y que con una mano tenia sujetada un pañuelo largo y oscuro que ocupaba para su cabeza y con la otra tenia a la niña.

Era un orfanato a donde dirigían a la niña ,varias mujeres generalmente de 50 o 40 años ayudaban a estos niños a llevarlos sanos y salvos.

Sango era el nombre de la pequeña que veía asustada ser llevada por esta mujer de muchos años entre la espesa nieva a una casa muy grande ,paresia un palacio de terror, y eso mismo era una casa abandonada que había sido ocupada para esto.

Atrás venia otra señora con una niña que con la mirada baja y algunas lagrimas dejaba caer sobre la blanca y pálida mejilla.

El nombre de esta pequeña era Kagome quien tenia un semblante triste intentaba caminar rápido como la señora pero tampoco lo logro alcanzarla.

Mientras dos niños que parecían uno de 6 y otro de 7 que casi tenían la misma ropa que esas niñas ya que tenían unos harapos sucios miraban de nuevo entrar a esa casa a otras personas mas.

Ellos escapaban de eso.

.-Hay van otras mas ¿no?-. decía un niño de hermosos ojos dorados-.

.-Pero se ven mas bonitas que las anteriores-. Dijo su amigo de ojos azules-.

.-Eso les as dicho a todas miroku -.

.-mejor calla, y vamonos porque aquí se acerca esa señora de nuevo-. Y se escabulleron entre los matorrales de zarza sin importarle las espinas ya que preferían clavarse que perder su ¨ libertad ¨ .

Las niñas las dejaron adentro de una sala forrada terciopelo con cuadros antiguos, y las señoras fueron por ropas y alimentos

.-Como te llamas?-. dijo la niña de pelo negro y curo como la noche-.

.-Sango, cual es tu nombre?-.pregunto la niña de pelo castaños

.-Kagome-.respondió tranquilamente

.-¿cómo fue que llegaste a este lugar kagome?-.

.-Pues ...mi madre falleció tras un choque automovilístico y mi padre también y ...yo salí bien de hay anduve por las calles dos días sola y una señora nos trajo a cinco niños mas asta aquí dijo que estaríamos a salvo los demás se escaparon pero yo no...no tenia hacia donde escapar ni donde ir ...así que me quede-.hubo un silencio ya que ella sentía un sabor muy amargo en su garganta pero luego hablo-.¿Y tu de donde vienes?-.

.- yo pues ...tenia una linda familia ...y ...-. en eso llegan las señoras con unos trajes de color negro con unas cintas muy grandes en el cuello eran unos vestidos ,y comida-.

.-hay tienen unos vestido y alimentos luego vallan al salón-.ambas niñas asintieron y luego de eso se vistieron y decidieron ir a comer al lado de una ventana para mirar como llovía-.

.-tanto tiempo sin comer-.decía kagome mirando el plato de comida abrio sus palitos-.provecho!-.

.-provecho!-.sango la miraba kagome comía rápido debería tener mucho hambre no sabia como kagome sonreía a todos pero por dentro era triste decidió dejar de pensar y comenzó a comer.

Cuando kagome se volta para mirar en la ventana ve a dos niños pegados en las ventanas y que los ojitos les brillaba viendo el plato de comida ,entonces sango también volteo y ambas miraron sus platos con recelo quizás no lo necesitaban tanto como ellos ambas se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice y bajaron de el sillón marrón y kagome se estiro lo mas que podía asta que la hizo girar e hizo un ruido estrondoso al abrirse por suerte nade lo sintió.

.-Quieren comer?-.pregunto sango con el plato entre sus manos

.-Feh! Yo no lo necesito-.dice cruzándose los brazos

.-Yo si aceptaría esa propuesta-.miroku se aproxima a sango ella le sonrió y se sentaron en el suelo mientras ella sonreía al verlo comer.-

.-Que lastima que no quieras estaba tan rico el ramen-.dice disponiéndose a voltear-.

.-hey! Espera niña...mejor cambio de idea-.dice un poco avergonzado.

.esta bien-.dice sonriéndole a lo que el bajo la mirada y se sentaron kagome veía como devoraba el ranmen tan rápido que kagome abrió los ojos de par en par.-

Luego de que terminaran ambas recogieron los platos y los palitos del suelo.

.-Gracias estaba delicioso-. Dice miroku besando la mano de sango y la iso sonrojar notoriamente.

.-Feh!-.dice inuyasha sabiendo la actitud de su amigo

.-Y tu no das las gracias?-.pregunto kagome por lo menos esperando recibir un ¨gracias¨ pero no -.

.-Feh! No me interesa-.lo que recibió fue una mirada enojada enojada de parte de kagome quien luego entro a el palacio viejo-.

.-hasta pronto-. Sango entro rápidamente sin mirar a la cara a miroku no se atrevía eso hizo que miroku riera bajito le gustaba esa actitud de la chica pero luego puso un semblante frió-

.-No debiste ser tan descortés inuyasha , después de todo te dio de su comida-.

.-Cállate miroku!-. mira por la ventana se veía kagome mirando por ella al darse cuenta se alejo de la ventana ofendida lo que hizo sonreír a inuyasha quizás todo iba a ser un buen comienzo...

**N.A :**recuerden si quieren continuación R&R vamos sean buenos TOT.


	2. Quedense!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Notas del autor: **Bueno gracias por sus R&R me emocione TTTTT-TTTTTT pero no importa, ya pasara si se van a conocer mejor el próximo capitulo esta muy bueno por favor no se lo pierdan!...ahh ¬¬ y sin R&R no hay capitulo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.

Corazón se nieve

Era de noche kagome y sango habían escogido camarote juntas cerca de una ventana sango se quiso quedar con el de arriba y kagome con el de abajo, ya que así podría mirar la ventana a ella le gustaba mucho la lluvia pero la deprimía estar encerrada.

Se habían ido a dormir era media noche sango no dormía muy tranquilamente ya que daba muchas vueltas en eso kagome estiro una pierna golpeando el camarote de arriba asiendo que sango se quedara quieta.

Era de mañana sango se había levantado antes se había bañado y hecho su cama las de mas niñas de la sala se fueron y como siempre los niños de la otra habitación seguían durmiendo y despertó a kagome.

.-Kagome, kagome-.decía moviéndola para que despertara

.-eh? Que sucede-.dice adormilada levantándose perezosamente

.-aun dormida-.dice mirando a kagome que con una mano se resfriegaba un ojo

.- ¬¬ es que no me dejaste dormir -.

.-jejejeje n.nU lo siento seque soy mal dormir-. Mejor apresúrate o te quedaras sin desayuno recuerda q se da a las 7:30

.-desayuno esta bien, que hora son-.

.-las 7:25-.

.- ahh las 7:25...¡que¡QUE!-.tomo su ropa rápidamente y bajo no se había peinado

Llego a bajo rápidamente algunos niños a veían divertido y reían ya que ajaba despeinada y desarreglada aunque algunas niñas envidiosa por perder la atención de su chico la miraban con cara de odio mientras seguía corriendo sango corría tras ella intentaba avisarle algo asta que choco con alguien.

.- ohh , no...-.dijo sango unos pasos tras kagome tapándose la boca

.-eh?-.miro asía arriba una señora de expresión agria de pelo gris por la vejes vestida de negro un vestido lago asta los talones con un ambúlelo negro en su cuello la miraba desafiante(eso me paso a mi con la directora ¬¬).

.-valla, valla lo que tenemos aquí...pero miren eso! Despeinada ni siquiera te arreglaste bien el vestido(el vestido de las pequeñas era mas ancho de las caderas) -. Estas castigada !-.proclamo enojada

.-no es su culpa yo estaba encargada de despertarla-.mintió sango

.-entonces ambas irán a cortar las rosas de jardín-.

.-_valla primer día que suerte la mía...espera suerte...¡si ,tengo suerte! Podré ver al niño de lindos ojos ...pero que me pasa! Que vergüenza pensar esto..por lo menos nadie lo ve ..-._dijo kagome

.-kagome!ya despierta-. Dijo moviéndola sango

.-ehhh que ¿-.

.-jajajajajaja-.nadie dejo de reír hasta que salieron corriendo

Cuando ya estaban en el jardín ambas tenían unos añuelos amarados en la cabeza de color blanco-.

.-muy bien yo iré por aya y tu por aya-exclamo sango

.-bien-.

Sango llego asta un hermoso matorral de rosas y empezó a cortar y a dejar las rosas en un canasto ella cortaba roas blancas ese era el lado de las blancas.

.-una rosa para otra rosa-. Dijo miroku ofreciéndole una hermosa rosa roja

.-gra-gracias-.dijo sonrojada recibiéndola

.-de nada-.dice sonriéndole

.-miroku ehh yo..._-. creo q me gustas...-._

Kagome le avia tocado el ladp de rosas rojas estaba cortando y se pincho el dedo con una espina

.-ay!-.dijo tomando el dedo el cual se había clavado

.-_que fue eso?-. _dijo moviendo sus orejas se acerco de donde venia ese sonido y vio a la niña de ojos chocolate y cabello oscuro arrodillada

.- que te paso?-.dijo un inquieto inuyasha

.-no ,no es nada.- dijo escondiendo su dedo tras su espalda

.-déjame ver-. Tomo la mano de la chica y vio una espina clavada en uno de sus finos dedos y lo acerco a su boja y la quito suavemente con sus dientes -.

.-O/O-.

.-que paso ! Kagome?-.mira a inuyasha-. Q sucedió

.-que le hiciste a kagome inuyasha-.dice sonriendo picaramente

.-ehhh..yo nada!-.dice sonrojado

.-porque no vienen con nosotras?-.dice sango recibiendo una tierna mirada de miroku lo que la hizo bajar la vista rápidamente

.-si porque no vienen!-.dijo kagome en eso inuyasha iba a protestar pero kagome lo llevaba de la mano hacia la puerta del palacio y llevándolo adentro de la casa

.-_kagome! Me dejaste sola...que vergüenza no puedo mirar a miroku a la cara-._ehhh...va-vamos?

.-mmm?-.dijo miroku viendo a la chica

.-que...que ...si vamos-.

.-esta bien-.dice sonriéndole

.-_como me gustaría tomarle la mano como lo hizo kagome con inuyasha pero no me atrevo-._pensaba sango

Mientras kagome no paraba de correr por los pasillos niños y niñas se volteaban para mirarle iba a toda velocidad con inuyasha de la mano que paresia volar gracias a kagome de repente llego a la habitación y paro de golpe lo que hizo que inuyasha terminara en la muralla-.

.-no...no fue mi intención... ¿estas bien?-.dijo kagome tomándolo del brazo para levantarse

.- eso creo..eso creo x.x-.

En dos segundos mas llegaron miroku y sango solo que miroku con una marca en el rostro sango ya conoció la segunda fase de miroku inuyasha no decidió preguntar así entraron adentro de la habitación de puerta café oscura tenia el numero 2125 -.

.-que quieren niñas!...y esos dos?-.dijo mirando de arriba a bajo a inuyasha y miroku a inuyasha le incomodo esa actitud ,miroku se puso serio y trago saliva-.

.-esta bien...pero inmediatamente quítenle esos harapos y báñenlos!-.en dos segundos dos cuatro muchachas jóvenes aparecieron y se llevaron a los jóvenes inuyasha puso resistencia pero miroku no se sentía en la gloria sango y kagome soltaron una risita quizás ahora el cambio en sus vidas fuera mayor...ya que ambas empezaron a sentir algo por cada uno de ellos...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de la autora:** apuesto a que se mueren de ganas algunos de saber como quedaron y si ganaran popularidad o que pasar con los sentimientos y nuevas emociones no experimentadas de nuestras parejas pues si quieres saber pónganse una mano en el corazón y déjenme un R&R TOT


	3. Todo va cambiando ¿no?

**N.A: **bueno tres reviews n.n algo es algo bueno en este capitulo esta linduu y las escenas de las horas de clases son sacadas de las burlas de mi curso así que léanlas y ríanse como yo XD

**Corazón de nieve**

_7 años después _

Ya tenían 12 años cada uno y cada uno había sido adoptado del orfanato pero como a cada uno lo adoptaron personas diferentes se las ingeniaron para ir al mismo internado

Ya cada quien tenia una personalidad

.-Vuelve aquí ladrón!-.decía sango con su pelo suelto con un vestido color rosa mosqueta ,sin manguitas y con un collar pequeño y de cadena casi invisible con una rosa color verde agua, tenia en la parte de atrás de su pelo .decía mientras Corría a mas no poder tras naraku.

.-no quiero!-.decía corriendo a toda prisa sango iba a reclamar pero naraku choco contra la pared.

.-o.o? naraku estas bien?-.decía sango preocupada viéndolo.

.-x.x aush-.

.-bueno no importa-.dijo preocupada tomando en sus manos un osito blanco de felpa sin dejar de mirar a naraku se fue caminando hacia tras y huyo.

.-cobarde x.x-.

Kagome estaba en el patio asiendo un hermosa coronita de flores blancas ella ya tenia una coronita ,vestía un vestido verde claro ondeado y muy apretado en la cintura ,tenia un semblante tranquilo que mas podría pedir?.

En eso llega inu que sin querer pisa la coronita de kagome.

.-o.ó BAKA!-.

.-que-que hice?-.decía inuyasha sabiendo la reacción que tendría kagome

.-QUE ACASO NO VES!...estuve horas haciéndola para...-.se detuvo

.-para?...-.intentaba continuar inuyasha curioso

.-para..para..para nadien!-.dijo nerviosa

.-si como no!-.en eso kagome recuerda lo sucedido y toma un libro de ciencias que por cierto tenia mas de 300 hojas y lo mira amenazante mente

.-no TOT te –ten piedad

En otro salón sango corría con prisa por los salones con su osito hasta que choca con alguien

.-x.x auch..lo siento-.

.-sango? ...tanto tiempo!-.miroku se lanza a abrasar a sango lo que la ase sonrojar...pero una mano no esta en su sitio lo que ase que sango ponga una vena en cien y golpea a miroku fuertemente.

.-HENTAI! PEDOFILO INFANTIL!-.gritaba furiosa

.-lo siento ...eh cambiando de caso...¿por qué estabas con naraku de nuevo?-.dijo con un tono celoso notablemente pero no quería mostrar sus celos sango no notaba eso.

.-ah pues de nuevo me robo mis peluches o.ó de nuevo-.

Inuyasha estaba en la sala de clases asiendo unas bromas antes de que tocaran el timbre

Kikyo vestida de un hermoso vestido color marrón y una chaleca cortisima de color blanco con una rosa roja en uno de sus mechones iba a presumirle a kagome que su padre le había comprado un reloj de oro.

.-kagome por fin te encuentro-.dice respirando después de correr tanto en eso levanta la muñeca de forma notoria tosiendo falsamente en eso kagome se aproxima rápidamente a su muñeca asombrada lo que hizo que kikyo pusiera expresión de triunfo

.-SON LAS 8:00! Gracias por decírmelo kikyo-.gritaba mientras corría

.-maldita sea-.gritaba a los cuatro vientos

.-pero que es ese vocabulario acompáñeme!.-decía su profesora de aparentemente 20 años de un vestido color gris asta las rodillas con un chaleco largo blanco bien apretado ,tenia el pelo muy tomado con un sombrero negro ,de pelo castaño y ojos verdes.

En la sala de clases todo era un montón de murmullos y miroku e inuyasha veian por la ventanita .

.-la profesora!-.gritaron ambos niños y todos lo miraron en silencio y luego gritaron y todos corrían a sus puestos.

.-ah ...veo que estuvieron ordenados-.todos asintieron sonriendo.-kikyo regresa a tu puesto-.

.-si-.

.-estas bien kikyo?-.pregunto naraku

.-no es de tu incumbencia-.

.-ohhhhh.-. todo el curso

.-eres mala kikyo naraku te lo pregunto de buena forma-.dijo sango acusadoramente

.-pues si te gusta quédatelo-.

.-ohhhhh-.todos

.-a mi no me gusta -. Dijo sango

.-guaja naraku nadie te quiere!-.se burlaba inuyasha lo que provoco la risa de todo el curso.-además sango quiere al miroku.

.-wuuuuuuuuuuu-.burla del curso hacia sango lo que hizo sonrojar a sango y kagome con su cuaderno le echaba viento-.

.-ya termino señor inuyasha?-.dijo la maestra.-salga del salón-.

.-ahora si quería informarles que a llegado unos nuevos alumnos y compañeros del internado "shikon no tama"

En eso entran dos niños una pelirroja de dos coletas, ojos profundamente verdes, vestida de un vestido amarillo pálido con vuelos blancos entraba con sus cuadernos en las manos , y un niño de coleta y unos hermosos ojos celestes miraba atentamente a kagome lo que hizo que la niña se enojara.

.-bueno sus nombres son ayame y kouga espero que los reciban bien tomen asiento donde gusten.

Kouga no lo pensó dos veces y se sentó tras kagome y ayame lo siguió inuyasha golpeaba la puerta y la abrió.

.-oiga profe existo T-T

.-lo siento n.n U entra.

Inuyasha se sentó (se sentaba delante de kagome) y miraba con mala cara a kouga ya que miraba mucho a kagome.

Tercera hora religión.

.-Alumnos recuerden que quiero ser muy cercano a ustedes como un hermano o un padre así que pueden confiar en mi para cualquier cosa-.dijo el profesor

.-papi va a comenzar la clase ¬¬-.dijo inuyasha y causo la risa de todos

.-están en la edad en que se pasa la educación sexual-.

.-no TOT!-.dijo el curso

.-ustedes saben que cuando van a una fiesta llegan a las 4 o las 3 de la mañana típicamente llamando a sus papas por el celu mientras...-._esperan_ esa iba ser la palabra con la que continuarían cuando inuyasha interrumpió.

.-comemos sukaritas XD-.(por lo menos los de Chile me entienden los que igual entienden mejor!)

.-jajajajaja-.todo el curso reía-.

.- ¬¬ ...n.n ahora si , o la típica ves en que a las niñas le dicen te voy a dejar a tu casa ,generalmente le dicen eso en las fiestas los mayores que ellas y ya se van en el auto y las llevan a un mirador y la pone en posición horizontal. Sango se tapaba los ojos y kagome las orejas.

.-que esta interesante-.decía miroku

.-jajajajajaja.-risa de todos

Así pasaron las otras demás horas y naraku perseguía a kikyo a la salida

.-ehh...kikyo quieres ir a caminar luego.?...-

.-naraku yo...yo...me gustas-.dijo kikyo dejando a todo los demás viendo la escena

**N.A:** pues si quieren continuación R&R no sean tacaños ¬¬ solo pido una limosna o una limosina ustedes decidan XD.


	4. Conviviendo entre si

**N.A: **Bueno no hay muchos reviews...pero igual les traje el otro capitulo n.n

**Corazón de nieve**

.- e...e...en verdad ki...kikyo!-. decía naraku con ojitos brillantes con lagrimitas a los lados-.

.-T-T no como se te ocurre que me voy a enamorar de un mariquita como tu?-.

Mientras kagome había ido al aula de música del internado, había un hermoso piano negro .Su madre había sido pianista , y ella quería ser como su madre (al estilo saga XDD).

Empezó a tocar una triste melodía( siiii que sea el opening de elfen lied ...es muy triste u.u...) .

En eso inuyasha la escuchaba desde la puerta , kagome termino de tocar y miro a inuyasha sonriendo.

.-que tal toco!-.decía sonriente con sus manos tras su espalda.

.-como si alguien matara a un gato u.uU-.

.-mentira! Inuyasha no baka!inuyasha no baka!-.

Mientras kikyo entraba en la sala y vi a inuyasha y sonrió malvadamente ,ella quería que el fuera solo de ella y lo lograría.

.-yo se tocar piano-.presumió kikyo

.-mira inuyasha es sango y esta con naraku-.decía asomándose a la grande ventana

.-si tienes razón -.dijo acercándose a la ventana

.- ò.ó MEVAN A ESCUCHAR!-.dijo una exaltada kikyo

Mientras donde sango.

.-Tranquilo, ya sabes que kikyo es así-.dijo mirándolo preocupada

.-es verdad ...siempre es así conmigo u.u-. decía deprimido-.

.-quizás algún día no se así contigo-.digo sonriéndole

.-gracias n.n-._valla sango es muy buena conmigo y es linda pero que digo...espera porque miroku me ve de mala cara no... ,no! Ay x.x me pego -._

.-por que le pegaste!-.digo sango defendiéndolo

.- ¬¬ porque se te acerco mas de dos metros – dijo miroku

.-tienes razón n.n gracias -.(es que sango en varia peleas por que naraku era masoquista con sus peluches y los torturaba ajustaron que no se le acercara mas de dos metros)

.-de nada n.n-.

.-vamos a dar una vuelta n.n?-.

.-claro-.se fueron dejando a naraku golpeado en el suelo

.- x.x oigan no me dejen aquí...-.

.-o.x oigan?-.

.- o.o oigan!-.

Kagome estaba viendo a la mascota de la escuela un hámster ambos se mirabas amenazante.

.-espera que te descuides -.decía mientras el hámster masticaba bruscamente una semilla comiéndosela asta con cáscara-.

.-kagome!-.dijo kouga asustándola asiendo que ella se volteara y se asustara.

.-ho-hola tu-tu eras kouga no?-.

.-si...ehh...me mostrarías el internado-.

.-si n.n vamos-.lo llevaba rápidamente a la puerta y ala hora de salir de la habitación le demostró una mirada amenazante al hámster y el se la devolvió-.

Iván saliendo y ayame los encontró

.-kouga te estaba buscando...o.ó quien es ella-.señalo a kagome acusadoramente-.

.-eh..ella es n.n U kagome...kagome ella es ayame-.

.- n.n el gusto es mío -.

.-pues el mío no o.ó-.

.-será mejor que yo me valla n.n U creo que estoy tocando el violín nos vemos otro día kouga -.

Miroku miraba a sango que le sonreía sonrojada.

.- Sango esto es para ti-.dijo dándole una caja de bombones

.-para yo ¡!-.decía realmente emocionada.

.- ¬¬ no para sango.-

.- ¬¬ que bromista...y de donde los conseguiste o.o ?-.dijo sango

.-n.n U ehhhh-.

_**Flash back**_

_.-señorita kikyo su padre le trajo esta caja de chocolates-.dijo una sirvienta del internado_

_.-en verdad!...déjalo encima de la cama...es la hora de ir por inuyasha, luego de eso vendré._

_En eso miroku pasa rápidamente y saca los bombones y salió corriendo._

Fin Flash Back 

.-y? -.dijo sango esperando la respuesta

.-n.n U se cuenta el milagro pero no el santo-.dijo nervioso

Mientras kikyo aprovecho que inuyasha estaba solo y lo abrazo del cuello.

.-hola inu-.dijo colgándose de su cuello

.-ehhh...pero que hace-dijo nervioso ya que le daba vergüenza si alguien lo veía su reputación T-T terminaría.

.-pero que ases aléjate de el!-.dice kagome golpeándole con el almuerzo de inuyasha en la cabeza dejándola aturdida.

.-valla creo que te excediste o.oU

.-si tienes razón o.oU huyamos

Ambos salieron corriendo asta donde le llegaban sus pies.

Era de noche y todos se acostaban todas eran camas separadas unas de las otras kagome se había dormido con las sabanas dispersadas sango estaba con su pijama de dos piezas como tosas sus compañeras solo que tenia un gorrito de conejo rosa( de kumagoro los que lo conocen) se había despedido de todos su peluches por existir era tarde y no podía dormir tenia miedo y se levanto con su conejito blanco con ojos de crucecitas.

.-kagome ,kagome no puedo dormir-.decía moviéndola

.-MUAJAJAJA, te matare hámster maldito, MUAJAJAJA-.decía kagome durmiendo

.-o.oU será mejor que busque a donde poder dormir-.

**N.A:** si quieren saber con quien podrá dormir para que no le de miedo sango, véanlo en el próximo capitulo ya que habrá un partido de futboll como en mi curso véanlo esta DEMASIADO bueno.

Con la expresión no baka quiso decir : inuyasha idiota, o inuyasha estupido o inuyasha tonto


	5. Sabes que no es verdad!

**Corazón de nieve **

Era de mañana todo era tranquilo se oía el canto de algunos pájaros afuera, miroku habría perezosamente los ojos ...pero...se voltea y arriba de sus tapas dormía sango con su gorrito rasa de conejito intentando buscar calor al lado de miroku.

.-O/O sa-sango!-.dijo levantándose asiendo que despertara bruscamente.

.-ahhhhh! ...que estoy asiendo aquí!-.dijo sango abrasando su conejito de peluche(_¬¬_ fanática de los conejitos...yo también XDDD)

_**Flash back**_

_.-kagome ,kagome no puedo dormir-.decía moviéndola _

_.-MUAJAJAJA, te matare hámster maldito, MUAJAJAJA-.decía kagome durmiendo_

.-o.oU será mejor que busque a donde poder dormir...¿pero donde?...ya se-.dijo saliendo de la habitación de niñas, fue hacia donde naraku.

_.-naraku ,naraku no puedo dormir-.decía moviéndolo_

_.-vas a morir inuyasha MUAJAJAJAJA y kikyo será mía MUAJAJAJA-.decía durmiendo_

_.-o.oU no aquí no..mmm ya se-.camino camas mas aya asta la de inuyasha._

_.-inuyasha ,inuyasha...-.decía moviéndolo_

_.-no! Los teletuvis atacan! Lucha como hombre monos calvos con antena y tele!apuesto que no tienen cable!MUAJAJAJA-.decía inuyasha dormido_

_.-o.oU acá tampoco...ya se!-.se dirigió a la cama de miroku._

_.-mmm...sango se ve genial como conejita play boy-.dijo durmiendo miroku y sango sonrojada toca las orejitas de su gorro..-_

_.- _¬¬ _no me queda otra opción...-.puso las sabanas de miroku debajo de su colchón asiendo que quedara muy apretado como para ahogarse y se sentó en la cama con su conejito en brazos-. _¬¬_ Si me ases algo mañana no existirás -.cerro los ojos y se durmió._

Fin Flash Back 

.-ehhh...me tengo que ir-.salió corriendo sango.

Mientras cuando ya todos estaban en el salón.

.-n.n muy bien niños quieren hacer un juego-.dijo la maestra

.- ¬¬ no!-.dijeron todos al unísono

.- o.ó por que no?-.dijo enojada la maestra

.- ¬¬ por que tenemos 12 años no 5-.

.- a cambio les dejare participar en el partido de futboll que les párese n.n-.

.- n.n con gusto -.

Luego de ser sobornados fueron al partido de futboll donde participaban naraku para que kikyo lo viera, miroku para ganar mas admiradoras, inuyasha que era el mejor en futboll, bankotsu por que lo obligaron y kouga por kagome...luego de intensas dos horas...

.-6 a 4! LOS DE LAS AGILAS NEGRAS GANAN LOS TIGRES ROJOS PIERDEN-.

.-perdimos-. U.u

.-lose-. Dijo inuyasha.

_3 años mas tarde_

.-InuYasha!-. gritaba kagome con ya 15 años habían ido del internado a los trece años solo sango, ayame, kagome , inuyasha y miroku se habían cambiado a este colegio sus amigos desaparecieron ...e incluso naraku...le eh eché tanto demenos sango no se quería separar de su amigo naraku miroku paréese que iba a explotar de celos en ese momento XDDD ...la kikyo también se fue nadie la extraño XDDD ...pero...para kagome fue un fuerte golpe separarse de la mascota del internado no alcanzó a lograr sus planes malignos con ese hámster.

.- mh? Dime kagome-.dise inuyasha

.-ehhh...etto...etto...quieres ir a tomar un helado luego de clases-.

_Di que si..di que si!._

.-no, tengo partido hoy-.

.-**_ ¬¬ _**me lo esperaba-.

.-o.o que?-.

.-nada, solo prométeme que si pierdes tomas un helado conmigo n.n-.

.- **_¬¬ _**esta bien...entonces me voy a esforzar por ganar-.

.-inuyasha no baka!-.dijo sacándole la lengua

Mientras una chica de coleta corría por los pasillos del colegio ...era nada menos que sango que corría alegremente asía miroku que hablaba con dos amigos.

.-miroku supe que no tenias almuerzo...quieres del mío?-.dijo con la mirada gacha

.- n.n debo estar en cielo ,veo Ángeles-.decía uno de los amigos de miroku refiriéndose a sango que le brillaban los ojos al verla.

.- valla esta como quieres-.decía otro babeando

.-kami fue muy generoso contigo-.dijo otro

.- ejem...ejem-.carraspeo molesto .-nos vamos sango?

.-...si...-dijo siendo alejada por miroku que la llevaba sosteniéndola en sus hombros

Mientras miroku y sango se sentaban en el comedor

.-y que tal?-.decía sango esperando ansiosa la respuesta de miroku

.-que cosa?-.

.-mi almuerzo que tal ,lo cocine yo misma n.n-.

.-valla si que cocinas bien-.dice inuyasha que le había robado un poco del plato

.-.**_ ¬¬ _**y por que mis platos son malos?-.dijo kagome enojada

.- kagome ,sango me acompañan a cambiarme para educación física-.

.- n.n ejem...ejem...yo las acompaño para que no se pierdan-.pidió feliz miroku

.-**_ ¬¬ _**no gracias prefiero perderme-.dijo con ironía sango

Ya en la siguiente -siguiente hora XDD ósea después de física en la hora de ciencias

.-miroku y sango se mandaban papelitos ya que la clase latera aburría asta los ratones XDDD.

Este escribió miroku:

Sango te invito a tomar un te 

Sango:

_En verdad!que kawaii (tierno)_

Mientras ayame y kagome no paraban de conversar.

.-kagome y inuyasha nunca te a dicho sus sentimientos-.pregunto curiosa ayame-.

.- no...creo que no le gusto u.u-.

.-tranquila solo es tímido-. Consoló ayame

.-eso espero-.

.-ALUMNOS HOY LLEGAN NUEVOA ALUMNOS-. Dijo el maestro

.- Y PORQUE GRITA!-.dijo inuyasha en el mismo tono de voz asiendo que los demás rieran

.-**_ ¬¬_** señor inuyasha quiere ir a ver si esta lloviendo en la inspectoría-.

.- no gracias u.ú-.

.-jajá jajá XDD-. Todos

.-bueno pasen-.dijo el maestro asiendo que entraran tres alumnos a la sala .-preséntense.-

.- ehh bueno mi nombre es kouga hitenobaki y tengo 16 años-.la mitad del curso de las mujeres empezaron a coquetearle.

.- me llamo kikyo yuunashiko y tengo 16.-algunos empezaron a dar suspiros de nervio ya que querían saber quien se ganaría a la difícil

.- **_¬¬ _**alumnos y alumnas controlen sus hormonas-.

.-mi-mi nombre es naraku Ishoneku te-tengo 16 años-.

.-mi-mi prometido!-.dijo ayame feliz al ver a kouga,quien miraba a kagome sin despegar la vista.

Así pasaron las horas Hasta la salida y sango rápidamente se paro a saludar a naraku.

.-naraku, mi amigo ,tanto tiempo!-.dijo abrasándolo mientras naraku se sentía feliz la primera mujer que lo abrasaba y no era su madre .

.-ejem ...ejem ...sango vamos?-.dijo intentando alejar lo mas posible a naraku de sango

.-ehh...esta bien-.

En otra parte.

.-kagome tanto tiempo!-.dijo kouga abrasándola de la cintura levantándola un poco.

.-ehhh...si,me bajas? n.n U

.-si-.la bajo y suavemente beso muy cercanamente de su labio cosa que fue mal interpretada por el curso-.

.-kagome!creí que eras mi amiga...-.ayame salía a toda prisa de la sala todos veían a kagome con mala cara y inuyasha que era el mas molesto con todo esto paso al lado de kagome golpeando se hombre fuertemente y saliendo de la sala.-

.-no! Esperen no es lo que párese-.decía kagome acumulando lagrimas estaba apunto de perser a la persona que mas quería y a una de sus mejores amigas...

**N.A:** pobre kagome...gomene nasai ¡! ...preguntas que se resolveran

¿kikyo enpiesa a sentir celos de sango,

¿miroku se confesara a sango?

¿le creera inuyasha a kagome?

**_¬¬ _**Todo eso y mas si hay reviews


End file.
